The Eye Of Origin
by Shinobi Duelist
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto has been called a lot in his short life. Demon. Monster. Devil. But upon the awakening of a new bloodline, Naruto will be called by a name he was only called very few times...thief...this is the story of Uzumaki Naruto...The Bloodline Thief... NaruAmiHarem
1. Prologue: An Unexpected Thief

**Summary: Uzumaki Naruto has been called a lot in his short life. Demon. Monster. Devil. But upon the awakening of a new bloodline, Naruto will be called by a name he was only called very few times...thief...this is the story of Uzumaki Naruto...The Bloodline Thief... NaruAmiHarem**

**Story will contain elements from other anime/books/games, etc.**

**Confirmed elements: Devil May Cry, Bleach, Chronicle, Fate Stay/Night**

**Current Harem:**

**Ami (Alpha Female), Anko, Fuu, Fem Haku, Hanabi, Fem Bijuu (undecided which bijuu, but not Gyuuki, saiken or goku. Thinking of having Kokuo and Kurama). More to be announced. Open to suggestions on who to add.**

**Naruto: Oii, why do I need a harem?**

**SD: Are you complaining?**

**Naruto: Um...I'm not saying no to it...I just thought the readers may not like it.**

**SD: Not to be rude to them, but this is my story. If they don't like it, they can look for another story to read. And can't you picture it Naruto? All those hot, sexy women, naked in front of you, ready to rock your world?**

**Naruto: ... *Gets a nosebleed* That sounds...**

**Ami: *Dark aura* Oh Na-ru-to-kun~**

**Naruto: *Gulps* M-mercy Ami-chan!**

**Ami: Mercy?~ What's that?~**

**SD: Uh...Shinobi duelist does not own Naruto or any other anime elements involved in this fanfiction!**

**Naruto: THAT ISN'T SUPPOSE TO BEND THAT WAY!**

* * *

**Prologue: An Unexpected Thief**

A 12 year old Naruto sat on a swing, his cerulean eyes staring blankly at the ground while he hear whispers from adults, who were congratulating their children on graduating.

"Look, it's that boy," one whispered.

"I heard he was the only one that didn't become a ninja," said another.

"Serves him right, the filthy de-" another began.

"Quiet," a fourth hushed. "It's forbidden to speak of it."

Naruto only felt worse after that. He got off the swing and walked away. He moved slowly through the town, heading for his house, when one of the last people he wanted to see or hear spoke to him.

"Well well, if it isn't mister dead last!" The voice said from behind him. Naruto grunted and turned, coming eye to eye with a familiar amber eyed girl with purple hair.

Uzuki Ami, the niece of Uzuki Yugao one of his ANBU protectors. She held a smug look on her face as she wore a leaf hitae-ite on her head. She wore white pants, white ninja sandals, a purple shirt and a blue jacket. Her kunai holster was on her right thigh and her shuriken pouch was on the back of her hip to the right. She had long purple hair and red lips. To anyone else, she would look gorgeous. But not in the eyes of Uzumaki Naruto.

"Oh great," he said sarcastically. "I am graced with the presence of an Uchiha fangirl. Do tell me what I did in a past life to deserve such an honor?"

Ami sneered at him. "I expected no less from such a failure of a ninja. Like I thought, as always, you can never compare to Sasuke-kun."

Naruto snorted. "He is just a stuck up bastard. Just because his family died and his brother turned rogue, everyone treats him like he is royalty."

Ami growled. "Don't you talk about Sasuke-kun like that! He has been through more and endured more pain than you ever wi-"

She was cut off by a dark look in Naruto's eyes, one that sent chills down her spine. Nobody had ever seen such a look on Naruto, and now she was regretting her choice of pissing him off after he had just failed the genin exam.

"Shut the fuck up Uzuki," Naruto growled darkly. "You say he has endured more pain and gone through more then I ever will? Have you ever had you ever woken up, starving, because your carers refuse to feed you? Have you ever needed to dig through a trash can to find thrown away food to eat, because it's all you can get? Have you ever cried yourself to sleep, wondering why you don't have parents, wondering if they abandoned you or not?!"

Ami gulped. "N-No, but Sasuke-ku-"

"SASUKE DOESN'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT PAIN!" Naruto yelled. "HE HAD A FAMILY, UNLIKE ME! HE HAD PEOPLE THAT LOVED HIM, UNLIKE ME! I HAD NOBODY! THE ONLY PEOPLE THAT GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ME ARE OLD MAN ICHIRAKU, AYAME-ONEE-CHAN, HOKAGE-JIJI AND IRUKA-SENSEI! NOBODY ELSE GIVES A FUCK!"

He took a step back, and for the first time Ami saw just how deep Naruto's hurt ran. Without the smile that was usually plastered on his face, she only saw one thing. A pit of sorrow and hurt. "If you know what is good for you, Uzuki Ami, you will keep the fuck away from me. If you ever- AND I DO MEAN EVER- try to put me down again, I will not tolerate it. I'll have you know the only reason I can't pass the fucking genin exam is because I have too much chakra to do the Bushin no Jutsu. Now, fuck off." He said as he turned away.

And because he turned away he didn't notice the hurt look on Ami's face, nor the stray tear that fell down her face. She had done it...the impossible...she had finally made Uzumaki Naruto snap...she felt horrible...she had taken a sweet, kind person...and made him a jerk like...her eyes widened. Like Sasuke.

"N-Naruto," Ami tried to speak, hoping to apologize.

"I SAID FUCK OFF!" He yelled this time. Ami quickly turned away and ran, in shock and despair about what she had done.

* * *

Naruto kept walking down the street, now pissed off. "Fucking Ami...I've had a bad enough day as it is, failing that fucking exam...that Bushin No Jutsu is fucking bullshit..." he mumbled as he walked. People whispered about him as he passed, and it was certainly not good things. Naruto grumbled in annoyance before he climbed up to the roof of his apartment and sat down, staring out at the sunset.

He was so busy looking at the sunset that he barely noticed Mizuki sitting next to him. "Hey Naruto," the chunin said kindly. Naruto glanced at the chunin with a smile, but inside he was seething. He absolutely hated Mizuki with a fierce passion, as the teacher had always called him out more than any other student.

"Hey Mizuki-sensei," Naruto said as kindly as he could. "Why are you here?"

"You know Iruka cares about you Naruto," Mizuki told him. "He wanted you to pass, but rules are rules."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I know..."

Mizuki smiled. "Tell you what Naruto, how about I tell you about the secret genin exam?"

Naruto looked at him immediately. "Secret genin exam?! I'm all ears!"

The silver haired chunin smirked inwardly. It was all going according to plan. "It's quite simple. All you have to do is sneak into the Hokage tower and take the Forbidden Scroll without being detected, then you need to learn just one Jutsu from the scroll, and you pass. You have a 3 hour time limit to do it. You are to train in the forest where you can be monitored. You get more marks depending on how quickly you learn the jutsu. You get bonus marks for learning more than one."

Naruto nodded and stood. "I'll be a genin in no time, 'ttebayo!" Naruto quickly ran off, so he never saw the dark smirk on Mizuki's face.

"Yes Naruto..." the chunin chuckled darkly. "Soon your life will end..."

* * *

The blonde jinchuuriki was slowly beginning to wonder if it was worth it to be a ninja for Konoha. He had slipped past 5 Jonin, 12 Chunin, 15 ANBU, and the old man. He grabbed the scroll and made it back out without setting off any alarms...in a kill me bright orange jumpsuit.

"Either Konoha nin can't detect for shit," Naruto decided. "Or I am just unnaturally good at stealth." With that. Naruto quickly dashed into the forest where Mizuki told him to be.

Naruto lay the scroll down and opened it. "Alright, let's have a look at thi- Kage Bushin No Jutsu?! That damn clone jutsu follows me everywhere! Urg...I'll come back to it." Naruto began reading over the scroll, and the more he read, the more interested he became, committing each jutsu he read to memory. He read a lot about the Fuinjutsu parts of the scroll.

"Note to self, study Fuinjutsu," the blonde muttered to himself. His eyes drifted back to the Kage Bushin No Jutsu. "Let's see now...B-Rank Kinjutsu...Jonin level chakra reserves needed? Maybe I can actually do this one" The blonde grinned. "What else...once a clone dispels, it transfers all knowledge it acquired back to the user?! This includes results from chakra exercises and practicing jutsu!" Naruto felt like jumping for joy. "This is perfect! I can get so much done with this Jutsu!"

He got into a thinking pose. "From what Jiji told me, Fuinjutsu requires a lot of patience and reading...but with these clones I'll be able to read Fuinjutsu and practice easy! And learning jutsu will take no time at all!" It was then that his eyes wandered to a small seal on the bottom of the scroll. "Huh? What's this...?"

Naruto pressed his hand onto the seal, and a small blue crystal popped out of it, along with a letter. Always the curious one, Naruto opened the letter and read it, his eyes widening as he did.

_Naruto,_

_If you are reading this then your mother and I are most likely dead, and one of three things has come to pass: You have reached the age of 18 years old. You are a Chunin. Or Sarutobi has deemed you mature enough to know that the Kyuubi is sealed inside of you. Before I continue writing, I want you to know that your mother and I are very proud of you, and we will always love you no matter what._

_You see Naruto, I am going to be sealing the Kyuubi inside of you- rather I already have. It was the only way to protect the village from destruction, but you are not the demon. You are simply its jailer. My dying wish is that the villagers treat you like a hero for holding the Kyuubi at bay as long as you lived._

_In this scroll is knowledge of our clan's sacred Dojutsu, which only manifests once every few generations. I believe you will be the one to awaken it. It is called the Kigengan...a Dojutsu to copy other bloodlines. It is okay to copy bloodlines in battle from enemies, but do ask when you want the bloodline from a comrade._

_The blue crystal you're holding is something I came across many years ago. Though I never discovered it's true purpose, but it radiated power, and I did not want to leave it where other people could come across it, especially a Nuke nin. I decided to leave it for you to discover its secrets._

_Never forget Naruto, you are a Namikaze. You are my son. And you will do or have done great things, and more._

_Love,_

_Your Father, Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage, Konoha's Kiroii Senko._

Naruto was so torn. One part of him felt absolute contempt for the man, sealing the Kyuubi into him and making his life hell. Another part was happy that he now knew who his father was, and that he wasn't abandoned. The third part was anger. If his father was dead...what about his mother? Why wasn't she alive, taking care of him? Did _she _abandon him? It said they _most likely _dead. Not certain.

Naruto then looked to the blue crystal. "He left me to discover its secrets..." he slowly reached out and picked up the blue crystal. He immediately felt an energy force its way into him, melding with his chakra network. He wanted to scream. He wanted to yell out in pain, but he couldn't. The crystal just kept pushing more and more energy inside him, so much he felt he would burst.

Finally the push stopped. The energy melded with his chakra in harmony. The crystal had gone from blue to red, and had shrunk to the size of a crystal one would wear around their neck. Naruto blinked and dropped the crystal. "What just...happened?" He said, then shook his head. "No, I'll worry about that later. For now I need to train." He grinned. "First step, Kage Bushin No Jutsu!"

* * *

Naruto sat there, reading through the scroll as he reached the end of his 3 hour deadline. He had mastered 4 of the Jutsu in the scroll. The Kage Bushin (Which he used as soon as he mastered it to master the other 3), the personal genjutsu of the Nidaime Hokage, Mugen Yami No Jutsu (Infinite Darkness Technique), his father's original jutsu, the Rasengan, and lastly a technique called the indestructible Chakura No Ito (Chakra threads) of the Fuma clan (though Naruto had no idea how Konoha had managed to obtain it).

"NARUTO!" A voice yelled from behind him. The blonde turned around and smiled widely as he saw Iruka, his surrogate older brother.

"Iruka-sensei!" he yelled out in joy. "Your here!"

"Naruto, why are you out here with the scroll?!" Iruka said angrily, but Naruto didn't notice.

"I've been training 'ttebayo!" He announced proudly. "It took me awhile to learn some of the jutsu I wanted, but I did it!"

"You mean, you were training?"

"Yep! Mizuki told me I could take a makeup exam! He told me about the scroll and this...place..." Naruto's eyes widened in realization as Iruka zoned out, a look of shock on his face.

He quickly turned and looked up at a tree with hate filled eyes. "Mizuki-teme!" he roared.

The silver haired chunin stood there, grinning darkly with 2 large Shuriken strapped to his back. "Good job Naruto. Now give me the scroll!"

"Fuck you!" Naruto said, ready to fight.

"Mizuki why would you do this?!" Iruka demanded.

Mizuki grinned. "Naruto...haven't you been curious as to why people hate you? Why they treat you like trash?"

Naruto knew the answer now, but he decided to play along. His eyes widened. "Yes...I want to know! I have a right to know!"

"No Mizuki!" Iruka yelled. "It's forbidden!"

Mizuki chose to ignore him. "On the day of your birth, the day of the Kyuubi attack, the Yondaime Hokage didn't kill the beast! Instead he sealed it inside of you! YOUR THE KYUUBI NO YOKO THAT DESTROYED OUR VILLAGE 12 YEARS AGO!"

Naruto looked down, his hair shadowing his eyes. Iruka was desperate. "You are not the demon Naruto! You are just its jailor!"

The blonde began trembling, and Mizuki smirked. Then he heard something he didn't expect. _Laughter_. "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING DEMON?!"

Naruto suddenly through his head back and laughed wildly. "HAHAHAHAH! M-Me the K-kyuubi?! HILARIOUS!" The blonde held his stomach in pain from laughter.

Iruka looked shocked, but was also happy. The blonde...he knew who he was.

Mizuki growled. "Let's see you keep up this act!" He pulled a shuriken off his back and twirled it before throwing it. It began to head for Naruto...but Iruka jumped in front of him.

"I won't let you hurt him!" Iruka declared.

"Sensei!" Naruto screamed out, his laughter gone. "NO!" But he could do nothing as the Shuriken embed itself into Iruka's stomach, making the scarred Chunin cough up blood and collapse. Naruto quickly went to him. "N-no! Sensei! Sensei! IRUKA-NII!"

Iruka looked at Naruto with a bloody smile. "I-it's okay...Naruto..."

Naruto's eyes widened in horror. He looked at Mizuki, who was laughing evilly, then back to Iruka. "N-Nii-san...please don't die! You're what little I have left! Please!"

Iruka reached up, touching Naruto's cheek. "G-grow strong...Naruto..." With little strength, he took off his headband, putting it on Naruto's forehead. "Y-you...graduate..." his hand dropped as he lost consciousness...though Naruto believed him dead.

Naruto's eyes widened in horror. "N-no...no..." His eyes shifted...

Mizuki laughed. "Your next demon!" He took off the other Shuriken and threw it at Naruto, who glanced at Mizuki with tears in his eyes.

He thrust out his hand. "MIZUKIIIIIIII!" The shuriken stopped in mid-air, hovering for a minute before firing back at the silver haired Chunin.

"What th-" He quickly jumped out the way as the Shuriken tore through tree after tree, until you could no longer hear them falling. Mizuki looked at the blonde. Gone were his cerulean blue eyes. They were now a bluish-silver with a golden pupil.

Naruto glanced at his surrogate older brother, his eyes turning amber gold for a minute, before turning pure gold with a red pupil. He looked to Mizuki. "I'll kill you!" He held his hands to his sides, and green lightning crackled around them.

Mizuki's eyes widened. "B-But that's Iruka's bloodline! HOW?!"

"You don't need to know," Naruto said darkly. "You only need to know that YOUR LIFE ENDS HERE!" He thrust out a hand towards the silver haired Chunin. "BORUTO O KISO (Homing Bolt)!" A green lightning bolt fired at Mizuki. He quickly jumped away, but the bolt simply turned and shot at him, striking the Chunin over his head.

Mizuki's eyes widened and he let out a scream of agony before he fell to the ground...dead...

Naruto dropped to his knees and looked at Iruka, tears filling his eyes. He hugged what he believed was the corpse of the scarred Chunin and cried loudly, sorrow and agony so loud that everyone in the village heard it. They heard the voice of a broken child, one who felt he had lost everything.

On the other side of the village, a girl with yellow eyes heard his scream and tears filled her eyes. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." she cried, realizing just how badly the Uzumaki was broken.

When the ANBU arrived 10 minutes later, Naruto's voice was sore, and they had to take the Uzumaki with them to the hospital, as he refused to leave his brother's side...

* * *

**Naruto's Bloodline:**

**Name: Kigengan (Genesis/Origin Eye)**

**Type: Dojutsu**

**Appearance: Eyes will appear as an Amber Gold, showing analysis of bloodline. Upon the iris turning gold and the pupil turning red, the bloodline has been successfully copied. If not copying bloodline, the Iris is a bluish-silver with a golden pupil.**

**Further description: Kigengan will awaken within the user in one of three situations: When the user is under extreme stress, so much stress in fact that the Dojutsu awakens; raw emotion, the user feels a single emotion so strongly that the Kigengan bursts to life, showing the power of the emotion; forcible awakening by injecting chakra directly into the eyes (least chance of success, usually leads to blindness). Upon awakening, the Dojutsu is constantly active, however will only copy a bloodline upon the user's request, except in the first hour of awakening, where it is adjusting to its user's thought pattern, and will copy any bloodline from anyone in sight.**

**When changing to another Dojutsu thanks to using the Kigengan, the eye will change to that of the Dojutsu, however the pupil will be golden. When using a non-eye based bloodline, the Iris turns into a pure silver and the pupil becomes crystal blue. There is a 5 second time period in changing bloodlines. This time period can be shortened with training to only a split second.**

**Further details of other abilities the Kigengan possesses are currently unknown.**


	2. Chapter 1: Team Selection

**SD: Hello and welcome to the first chapter of The Eye Of Origin**

**Confirmed crossovers: ****Devil May Cry, Bleach, Chronicle, Fate Stay/Night, Kingdom Hearts (No Keyblades, weapons from Organization XIII, not including Roxas or Xion's weapons).**

**Naruto: What was that green lightning around my hands last time?**

**SD: That was Iruka's bloodline.**

**Naruto: Nani?! Sensei has a bloodline?!**

**SD: *Chuckles* Maybe. Anyway, here is the updated harem.**

**Ami (Alpha Female), Anko, Fuu, Fem Haku, Hanabi, Fem Kurama, Fem Kokuo, Shizuka, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Tayuya**

**SD: More to be announced.**

**Ami: HEY! WHY ARE YOU PAIRING MY NARU-KUN WITH SO MANY GIRLS?!**

**SD: Uhhh...b-because...**

**Ami: BECAUSE WHAT?!**

**SD: Mercy?**

**Ami: NOT A FUCKING CHANCE!**

**Naruto: Um...SD does not own myself or any anime/games/books/movies used in this series.**

**SD: FUCK, MY BACK!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Team Selection**

After being shushined to the hospital, Naruto had to stay in the waiting room, much to his ire. He wanted to stay with his deceased teacher...his brother...Naruto replayed everything that had happened. His eyes still tingled oddly. He had stopped a Shuriken in mid-air using only his hand. He had, apparently, just graduated the academy...but Iruka was dead...tears filled his eyes.

"Naruto," a voice said from the side. Naruto glanced over to see the Sandaime Hokage, his surrogate grandfather."

"Jiji..." Naruto said, his voice barely audible. Sarutobi Hiruzen felt a pang of guilt strike his heart. His voice...it was not that of the cheerful blonde he knew and cared for like his grandson. It was the voice of someone who had lost the most important person in the world of them...the voice of a broken warrior.

"Naruto," Hiruzen said again. "I am sorry...I was too slow in mobilizing my ANBU...if I had Iruka would not..."

"Be dead?" Naruto asked, his voice still the same broken voice.

Hiruzen looked surprised. "He is not dead Naruto." The blonde's eyes widened in shock...and a glimmer of hope fell into them once more. "He is in critical condition, he will be for quite awhile, but he is not dead. The doctor's have said he will pull through."

"I-Iruka-sensei is gonna live?" Naruto said in disbelief. Hiruzen nodded, and Naruto smiled slightly, his voice regaining some of its former happiness. "Thank god..."

Hiruzen allowed a brief smile, then noticed Naruto's eyes. "Naruto-kun...what happened to your eyes?"

Naruto blinked. "What do you mean? There's nothing wrong with my eyes."

The aged Hokage gave Naruto a mirror, gesturing for the blonde to look into. He did, and the blonde's eyes widened. "It seems you've developed a bloodline, Naruto-kun." Hiruzen said with absolute pride in his voice. Then he deflated. "But that also...presents some problems..."

"How does it jiji?" Naruto said with a wary but happy voice. He had a bloodline! Now he could show Sasuke-teme how awesome he was!

"I'll explain later Naruto-kun," Hiruzen promised. "Do you know what your bloodline does?"

Naruto frowned. "Not a clue," he said honestly. "Although...I got this tingly feeling in my eyes when I looked at Iruka-sensei...and suddenly I could use this green lightning stuff, even though lightning is supposed to be blue."

Hiruzen's eyes widened as his mind raced at 1000 miles an hour. _'Th-that's Iruka's bloodline! But how did Naruto access it?! Could he be related to...no. Not possible. Then how...' _something clicked. _'He looked at him...got a tingly feeling...could it be...a bloodline to copy bloodlines?!'_

"Naruto-kun," Hiruzen said slowly. "We will need to test this. Luckily, I know just the person to help."

"Who Jiji?" Naruto asked.

Hiruzen smiled. "Let's go to my office, Naruto-kun, and we can discuss this further." Naruto nodded and the two left the hospital, though Naruto kept his thoughts on his sensei...no, his Iruka-nii.

* * *

The Hokage sat in his chair as Naruto sat opposite him, an uncomfortable silence falling over them. Hiruzen stared at the blonde for a few minutes before he spoke. "ANBU, bring Kakashi here. Tell him if he isn't here before 5 minutes are up, then I'll burn his Icha Icha."

The hidden ANBUs' eyes widened. If Hiruzen was threatening to do that, then he must seriously need or want Kakashi there as soon as possible. They Shushined away to grab the Copy Ninja, who would fear for his Icha Icha if they did not deliver the message.

Not 2 minutes later, the masked Jonin appeared in the room. "Hatake Kakashi reporting for duty, Hokage-sama." He said in a serious tone, which would have surprised Naruto if he actually knew him.

Hiruzen gestured to Naruto. "I am sure you know of young Naruto-kun here, Kakashi."

The silver haired Jonin looked at Naruto. "Ah, Naruto-kun. Yes I know of him. Why?"

"He has developed a new bloodline," Hiruzen said simply, making the Jonin's lone eye widen in shock. "It is a Dojutsu, but we are uncertain as to what it does, although I have a theory..."

"What do you think it does, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"You will see. Unveil your headband, Kakashi," Hiruzen told him. Kakashi complied, though he was confused. He lifted up his headband and revealed his Sharingan. Naruto nearly gasped in surprise, but kept calm. "Now look to Naruto-kun."

Kakashi did as ordered, and Naruto stared at Kakashi's Sharingan. They stared at each other for a minute...two minutes...three... "Um Hokage-sama," Kakashi said after 5 minutes. "Was this supposed to achieve something?"

Hiruzen frowned. He had been certain he was right about Naruto's Dojutsu. "Naruto-kun..."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Do you have even the slightest clue what your Dojutsu does?" He said pleadingly.

Naruto frowned and thought. Then remembered what was in the letter. "Oh yeah! I remember now! It copies bloodlines!"

Both Hiruzen and Kakashi's eyes widened comically. "A-A bloodline to copy bloodlines?" Hiruzen said in shock. "Th-that can't be!"

Naruto frowns. "It was...I don't know why I can't copy Kakashi's...maybe it has a trigger of some kind or..." a thought clicked. He looked straight at Kakashi's Sharingan and thought _'Copy.'_

His eyes shifted to Amber gold, and both adults sucked in a breath of shock. After a minute of looking at Kakashi's Sharingan, Naruto's eyes shifted to a pure gold with a red pupil. "All done...now then...I think it's like this..." Naruto mumbled. After 5 seconds, his eyes shifted. In both eyes was a familiar pair of red eyes, both with a single tomoe, except the main pupil was gold.

Kakashi's eyes widened. Hiruzen nearly fainted. It should have been impossible. There was no way it should be possible!

But they were looking at it.

Naruto had a pair of Sharingan eyes in his sockets. Hiruzen was so grateful he had activated privacy seals discreetly before they started to talk. "Um..." Naruto spoke up, snapping the two adults from their thoughts. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Naruto," Hiruzen said in a serious voice. "Before you there are two choices. The first is to tell everyone about this bloodline-"

"I'm liking this idea," Naruto piped.

"-and be forced under the CRA in which you must take multiple wives to make sure your bloodline survives," Hiruzen finished. Naruto shrugged, this sounded like a sweet deal to him. "Or you can keep it a secret as long as you can. It is your choice."

"I'll go with option one," Naruto said instantly. "But I want to be able to pick my own wives. No marriage contracts. Non of that bullshit. And I'm not wearing my mask anymore."

Kakashi looked at Naruto, clearly confused. "Mask? What do you mean?"

"He means, Kakashi," Hiruzen spoke. "The Naruto you know, hyperactive, knucklehead, idiot, orange lover, has been nothing more then a mask that Naruto has used to be accepted." Kakashi's eyes widened as he lowered his headband to cover his Sharingan. "The true Naruto is a thousand times more intelligent than Uchiha Sasuke, much stronger than he has ever let on. And, if I might add, quite the Jutsu genius."

Naruto grinned then frowned. "Even though I _still _can't make that worthless Bushin." Naruto turned off the Sharingan, his eyes fading back to their silver-blue. "Even with perfect chakra control I'd never be able to do it. I just cannot use that little chakra."

"Kakashi," Hiruzen said in a serious voice. "You are not to mention anything you have seen here today. When word of Naruto's bloodline gets out with the knowledge he has the Sharingan, you are to say you allowed him to copy your bloodline, as you did. Understood?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes sir! Is there anything else?"

"Ah yeah," Naruto spoke. He looked to Hiruzen, and his smile became sickly sweet. "Is there a reason I was never told my father was the YONDAIME HOKAGE?! AND THAT I'M THE JINCHUURIKI OF THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE?!"

Hiruzen's eyes widened and he gulped. Kakashi dropped his book. "H-How do you...?"

"The scroll," Naruto said. "There was a seal and I got curious. I opened it with my chakra and found a crystal, and a letter." The blonde instinctively when into his pocket. He pulled out the now red crystal. He pulled out a thread he carried with him, just in case, and looped it through, wearing the crystal around his neck like a necklace. "The letter explained my bloodline. And it also told me about my father, as well as his plan to seal the Kyuubi inside of me."

Hiruzen looked ashamed. "It was too protect you, if Iwa, or any other village, had hear-"

"I wasn't asking why Iwa wasn't told," Naruto growled. "I want to know why _I _wasn't told! You could have called me here, activated your privacy seals and told me, but then requested I kept it a secret! I'm not so foolish as to blab my mouth off like that!"

Hiruzen's eyes widened in realization. Naruto was right. He could have told him. Iwa needn't have found out. As long as Naruto kept it a secret... "Naruto..." Hiruzen began, but a glare from the blonde stopped him.

"Just tell me who my mother was..." Naruto said.

Hiruzen sighed. "...Uzumaki Kushina, Konoha's _Akai Chishio no Habanero_, as well as the _Aka No Shi_..."

Naruto nodded and turned and began to walk, but stopped by the door. "I expect the clothes I requested the other day to arrive at my house tomorrow, as well as the weapon..." with that, Naruto walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Kakashi looked towards the aged Hokage, who's had was down in shame. "Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen looked to Kakashi. "You may leave Kakashi...I need time..."

Kakashi nodded and vanished in a Shushin.

The aged Hokage opened his door, pulling out a picture of his dead wife. "Biwako..." he whispered. "What do I do now...?"

* * *

(One week later)

Naruto was 2 hours early to the academy, as to avoid the mobs that would no doubt try to attack him. He sat in the seat behind Sasuke's, a book in his hands and decked out in new clothing.

The clothes he wore were all made out of a special material that felt comfortable, wouldn't tear, and were easy to move in. He wore black jeans, black sneakers, along with a silver T-shirt. Over it, he wore a black jacket with a hood that looked leathery. The zip was undone. Around his neck was the red crystal that was once blue. On his hands were black, finger-less gloves with metal plates on them. Unseen to everyone, on the palms of the gloves were black seals that stored his weapons in them, and some books.

Naruto also wore a pair of sunglasses, covered with invisible seals so that they could only be removed by him and to make them as durable as possible. Of course, he didn't put the seals on the sunglasses. He had the Hokage do it. The old man was more than willing, after feeling he betrayed Naruto when he pointed out he could have told the blonde about his lineage.

The entire week before the break, Naruto had been training like crazy, with the key of his training being Kage Bushin. He used them to read Fuinjutsu books so he could learn it as quickly as possible, as well as try out the exercises to reach the next level. He was currently on Level 5, which was incredible for just a week, but considering the amount of Kage Bushin he was using, it wasn't surprising.

He had also discovered exactly what powers the blue crystal had given him. He could move things with his mind, in other words: Telekinesis. He hadn't fully tested it out, but he had trained with it extensively using his Kage Bushin. At first, it caused him a heavy nosebleed to even attempt to move something, but not it was only a small trickle of blood thanks to all his Kage Bushin. Oh, and he also discovered something...HE COULD FUCKING FLY!

Yes he, Uzumaki Naruto, the apparent 'dead last' of the academy, could fucking fly! _'Take that Sasuke-teme!' _Was the blonde's thought when he discovered he could fly. He may only have been able to hold it for a half hour, but he could fly none the less!

Naruto was reading a book on level 3 Fuinjutsu as he waited for class to begin. He had Kage Bushin at home, working on mastering his Telekinesis. He would have had the Kage Bushin read the book at home too, but Naruto didn't want to be bored while he waited, so he opted to read it.

He also worked with Kage Bushin on lowering the time it took his to swap bloodlines. He noticed when changing bloodlines there was a 5 second time limit, which could be vital in a fight. So he worked on lowering the time it took to swap bloodlines. Unfortunately, he had only lowered the time by half a second. It was improvement, but not good enough in the blonde's mind.

He had also been sure to work on mastering the two bloodlines he had gained. With the Sharingan he had managed to get a second tomoe, which was good for a week as most members took a while to get to the second tomoe after activation (as he had read in books when he 'borrowed' some books from the Uchiha compounds).

As for Iruka's bloodline (who had made a good recovery and would be appearing in the class to announce the teams, much to Naruto's relief), the scarred Chunin had been more than happy to give Naruto some books on the bloodline and instruct him. He learned the bloodline had three levels. The first was green lightning. The second red lightning. The final stage was purple lightning, which Naruto thought was cool. He hadn't quite gotten to the second level, but his green lightning now had a red outline.

Finally, an hour later, Naruto heard the door open. He permitted his eye to wander off his book to see who had entered. He regretted it almost immediately. Standing in the doorway, staring at him with mixture of emotions- was that regret?- was Uzuki Ami. The blonde suppressed a growl, looking back to his book.

The purple haired girl had decided it was best to not think about how she had hurt the blonde. She was going to be a ninja, while he was not. It was best to forget about it. Which is why she was so shocked when Naruto sat in the classroom, reading a book. Wait...

"Your...reading..." Ami said, hesitantly as well as slowly.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "How observant."

"But...you don't like reading..." she said disbelievingly.

The blonde shrugged. "I don't see why I should need to tell you. Now please, let me read in peace."

Ami was about to speak again, but then remembered what had happened the week before, and shut her mouth. She did not want to see an angry Naruto again. "Um...can I sit next to you?"

Naruto shrugged, then waved his hand over the seat, as if presenting it. Ami thanked him quietly and sat next to him.

Soon enough, lots of students were pouring into the room, talking excitedly as they entered. A certain Inuzuka entered the room and looked at Naruto with wide eyes.

"Naruto?!" Kiba said in shock. Kiba was one of Naruto's best friends, and he'd been upset that his friend hadn't graduated. "Not that I'm not glad to see you, but why are you here?"

Naruto raised his right hand, revealing the leaf symbol on his glove. "I took a special make-up test and was able to graduate with that."

Kiba grinned. "Alright! That's awesome! I hope we're on the same team man."

Naruto let out a smile- a real, true smile. "Me too." Naruto put his book away as Kiba sat on the other side of him, the two striking up a conversation about who they'd like to be on a team with.

Meanwhile, unnoticed by the two, Ami was staring at Naruto, her eyes showing confusion. She was certain she had liked Sasuke, even after her sudden epiphany. But if that was the case...why did Naruto suddenly seem like such a great catch?

* * *

Iruka walked into the classroom, bandages hidden under his clothes around his stomach. His eyes wandered around the classroom, until they fell upon his favourite student: Uzumaki Naruto. He let a brief smile come upon his lips, with a sense of pride. Naruto was like his actual brother now, since he had access to his bloodline.

He shook his head, forcing the thoughts out of his head, and looked to the class. "CLASS!" Everyone became silent immediately, looking towards Iruka. "Today you begin the first step of your journey: your journey as proud Shinobi of Konohagakure. You'll experience hardship in this work, and it will never be easy. But I know you can succeed. Because each and every one of you has the determination and desire to succeed. Each of you has the Will of Fire." Everyone nodded, different expressions on their faces.

"Now, I will announce the teams. Team 1..." Naruto didn't listen, until his name was said. It didn't mean he thought Iruka's speeches were boring, he just believed that he should listen to who was on his team, not other peoples'.

Naruto was snapped out his thoughts when he heard his name. "Team 7 will be Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba-" Naruto and Kiba high fived, grinning like crazy. "And Uzuki Ami. Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi. Also, the Hokage has decided that your team will also have a Tokubetsu Jonin on your team as well, for certain undisclosed reasons. So Team 7 will also have Mitarashi Anko on their team."

Ami looked troubled at this. She would have far preferred to have been on a team with one of her friends. Kiba was a bit of a perv, but thankfully he wasn't interested in her. Even so, she didn't want to put up with his perverted nature. Then there was Naruto...he had suddenly changed what appeared to be overnight. He was calm and collected, but seemed to be kind to his friends. He was acting like Sasuke, and yet was also being completely different. And she was slowly starting to realize maybe she should have trained more.

Kiba grinned heartily. He was glad Naruto was on his team. He was one of the few that got to see the true Naruto, without his mask, and he was proud to call himself a friend of the blonde haired Jinchuuriki. He knew the blonde would be a great ally on his team. He was a bit annoyed that they were stuck with one of the Uchiha's fangirls, but he tried to look on the bright side.

Naruto had mixed emotions. For the most part, he was happy. He not only had Kiba as his teammate, but he had Anko (will be spoken about later) on his team as well. He knew that Kakashi was the dog ANBU that had protected him for so long as a child, so he was fine with him. But as for Ami...well, he didn't particularly like Uchiha fangirls. However, she had shown the potential to change. Any other day she would have just yelled at him and beaten him up for being there (or tried to), but she had just seemed shocked, and had even asked to sit next to him. For that, he would give her a chance.

"Team 8," Iruka continued, "Will be Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Aburame Shino. Your sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai." Everyone covered their ears as the pink haired girl screeched in joy. Naruto did everyone a favour, using his Telekinesis to keep Sakura's mouth shut. Shino face palmed in annoyance, not that anyone could tell, and Sasuke was impassive, though his eyebrow was twitching. "And finally, due to an odd number of students, Team 10 will be Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru and Hyuuga Hinata. Your sensei shall be Sarutobi Asuma."

Ino groaned. Choji just chomped on his food, but a smile was on his face at being paired with Shikamaru. The pineapple haired Nara muttered 'troublesome' before going back to sleep, and Hinata looked somewhat happy, but still somewhat upset at not being on Naruto's team.

Yes, Naruto did in fact know about Hinata's crush on him. Honestly, he would need to be blind to not notice. He had noticed she was stalking him almost immediately, though he didn't particularly like having his own personal fangirl, at least Hinata trained. That made her exactly 100x better than every other fangirl straight away.

"Your sensei's will be here to pick you up after lunch," Iruka told them. "I trust you will each be good Ninja for our proud village. Good luck." Iruka then muttered under his breath. "Your sure as hell gonna need it..."

* * *

(2 1/2 hours later)

Kiba was growling impatiently as Team 7 waited for their 2 Sensei. They had been waiting since Lunch. Hell, Iruka had even left the room cause he was bored. Naruto just sat quietly, reading his book. Ami was silent as well, looking down and murmuring quietly to herself. Akamaru looked colossally bored, sitting in Kiba's hoodie.

"Where are they?!" Kiba finally burst out in annoyance. "They should have been here AGES ago!"

Naruto sighed, closing his book. "Hatake Kakashi." Kiba and Ami looked at Naruto in confusion. "Aged 26. 181 centimetres tall, weighs 67.5 Kilograms. Former ANBU captain, who retired 8 years after a secret mission that only the subject, the Hokage, himself and other ANBU assigned to the mission know about. Student of the Yondaime Hokage, deceased, team was Inuzuka Rin, deceased, and Uchiha Obito, deceased. Son of the White Fang, Hatake Sakumo, deceased. His favourite food isEgg bean soup with rice. His likes are reading the book series known as 'Icha Icha', and being lazy in general. His dislikes consist of those who abandon their comrades, those who treat people like dirt, and those who try to damage his book. His dream was to fight the Yondaime in battle one-on-one and to meet the author of the book series that he reads. He is classed as an A-rank Shinobi with several names in the bingo book. He has a Sharingan eye transplanted in his left eye, which he has copied over 1000 jutsu with. He uses Dog summons and is the creator of the Chidori, a technique for assassination, however it gained the name Raikiri when Kakashi cut a bolt of lightning in half using the Chidori. His famous line is: 'Those who break the rules are trash. But those who abandon their comrades, are far below trash.' He has been known to be 2 to 3 hours late for everything, except B rank missions and above, and important meetings with the Hokage."

Naruto looked towards the door. "Did I get that all right, sensei?"

The door opened to reveal the one-eyed Jonin with gravity defying silver hair, dressed in traditional Jonin attire. "Ah, yes you did. Sorry I'm late my cute little genin. I got lost on the road of life."

Kiba growled, as did Ami. Naruto got a tic mark. "Sensei..." A spark of blue energy began to swirl in Naruto's right hand.

"Ah...meet me on the roof in two minutes," Kakashi ordered as he quickly disappeared in a shushin.

Naruto walked over to Kiba and put a hand on his shoulder, then motioned for Ami to put a hand on his. The purple haired girl hesitated, but put her hand on the blonde's shoulder. The three genin and the dog disappeared...not in a swirl of leaves or anything like that. They just seemed to disappear...like a phantom.

It was this first act of friendship that would make this small team legendary. The team that would come to be known as the **Kaijin Sanjūsō (The Phantom Trio)**.

* * *

**Naruto: I am totally badass!**

**Ami: Of course you are Ruto-kun, but when do I get MY moment?**

**SD: Soon Ami, you need to train first.**

**Ami: But I want to be badass now!**

**SD: Ami~ *Smiles darkly* Would you like me to write you going out with Rock Lee?**

**Ami: OH DEAR GOD NO! I'M SORRY! TAKE AS LONG AS YOU NEED TO GET ME STRONGER!**

**Naruto: Dude...your evil...**

**SD: Ah I know ~Grins~ Feel free to suggest more girls for the Harem. But try not to select older women. I made a stretch putting Anko in the Harem, so I don't really want anymore older women (I don't really consider Kurama and Kokuo older because they are demons, they live for a long fucking time). Until then, c ya!**


	3. Chapter 2: I Am The Bone Of My Sword

**Confirmed Crossovers: ****Devil May Cry, Bleach, Chronicle, Fate Stay/Night, Kingdom Hearts (No Keyblades, weapons from Organization XIII, not including Roxas or Xion's weapons), Guilty Crown**

**Current Harem: ****Ami (Alpha Female), Anko, Fuu, Fem Haku, Hanabi, Fem Kurama, Fem Kokuo, Shizuka, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Tayuya, Samui, Koyuki (reluctant), Karin, Kin, Ryuzetsu, Kurotsuchi, Suzumebachi (Because this is my fic, she is gonna be super slutty, but only to Naruto), Temari, Yakumo, Fem Juubi (You have no idea how long I mulled this over. But eventually, a few private messages convinced me), Matababi (No more fem bijuu being added!), Yugito (again, reluctant, so I'm lowering her age), Fuka, OC Kaguya (clan, not person), Konan (Again, I am SOOO reluctant to add older women, I made an exception for Konan because I want her to live, and Naruto deserves to be with Koyuki. If you don't like this harem, sorry, but I don't care. My story, my rules!), Fem Shinigami (Because why not? I like a Fem ShinigamixNaruto pairing) (More to be announced)**

**KibaxSasame**

**More pairings to be announced.**

**SD: And boy is this gonna be a good chapter!**

**Naruto: Eh? Why?**

**SD: ~Grins~ Because, my dear Naruto, you get to show off one of your amazing and hidden abilities in your Genin Test.**

**Naruto: EH? REALLY?!**

**SD: Yep. By the way, where's Ami?**

**Ami: ~From bedroom~ Naru-kuuuun~ Come back to bed~**

**SD: ...God damn bro**

**Naruto: ~Grins~ Yep! Coming Ami-chan! ~Walks to the bedroom, closing and locking the door behind him~**

**SD: Lucky bastard... ~Hears moaning~ Oh lord...Shinobi Duelist does not own Naruto or any other elements from the crossovers stated at the top.**

* * *

**Chpater 2: I Am The Bone Of My Sword...**

Kakashi Hatake was sitting on the roof of the academy with his small orange book out. The plan had been simple. Annoy his cute little genin by being late, give little information about himself, Shushin up to the roof and then wait another half hour as they tried to get through all his traps. All the while reading his beloved Icha Icha.

But then Naruto Uzumaki ruined that.

He ruined it by being completely calm and uncaring about him being late. He ruined it by revealing everything about him to his teammates. And now he had ruined it by using some unknown teleportation technique to appear on the roof literally just after he had gotten there.

Kakashi nearly leapt out his skin. They didn't appear in a swirl of leaves, a spark of lightning, nothing. They literally just faded into existence right in front of him, like Ghosts or something.

Ami and Kiba blinked, then looked around in amazement. "What..." Kiba began.

"My own original technique," Naruto told him. "I'll show you how its done later, cause I trust you."

Kiba grinned. "Sweet. Absolutely sweet." Ami looked a little jealous, but she hadn't earned Naruto's trust. So it was natural.

"Um...could you three sit down please?" Kakashi asked.

They looked at him, blinking. They spoke together, "Sorry, did you say something sensei?"

Kakashi sweat dropped, and felt a little downcast...was this how Gai felt when he did this? "Yes, sit down."

Naruto shrugged, sitting in the middle. Kiba sat to his right, and Ami to his left.

"Now, we'll start by introducing ourselves," Kakashi told them. "Since you know everything about me thanks to a _certain someone_," Naruto put on an innocent look. "You will have to introduce yourselves. Basic things, your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, and preferred Shinobi Art." He glanced at Kiba. "You go first."

The Inuzuka grinned. "I'm Kiba Inuzuka! My likes are my partner, Akamaru, my friends, my family, and training. My dislikes are arrogant pricks, fan girls that don't take being a Shinobi seriously-" Ami had the decency to look ashamed "-and people that disrespect my comrades. My hobbies are training with Akamaru, going for walks, and learning more about animals. My goal is to be a great Shinobi, and a great clan head for the Inuzuka. I prefer using Taijutsu, but I do have some Ninjutsu in my arsenal too."

Kakashi nodded. "Admirable," he looked to Ami. "Your turn."

Ami gulped. "My name is Ami Uzuki. My likes..." she hesitated. "I guess...I like to read a bit, and I enjoy going on walks. My dislikes..." she hesitated again. "I guess mean people, and people that look at me...in a perverted way," she shivered. "My hobbies are...gardening and hanging out with friends. My goal..." she fell silent. "I don't really have one right now. As for Shinobi Art...I've always been okay at Genjutsu."

Kakashi blinked, as he had honestly been expecting her to speak about Sasuke. He vaguely wondered what changed... "I see, we'll have to widen your variety," he looked at Naruto. "And last but not least."

Naruto cleared his throat as every gazed at him. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are reading, training, going on walks, flowers, animals- one in particular- ramen, fuinjutsu, and sleeping. My dislikes are rapists, perverts-" he glared at Kakashi "-people who can't tell a difference between the scroll and the kunai sealed within-" Ami and Kiba gained confused looks "-and arrogant bastards. My hobbies include training, gardening, going for long walks, studying fuinjutsu, reading and experimenting with seals. My dream..." Naruto gained a far off look. "Not important. My preferred Shinobi art? I'm rather good at Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu. I'm also trying to master another...ability I've recently obtained, but more on that later."

Kakashi nodded, his thoughts running wild. _'Okay, so I've got a good tracker in Kiba, being from the Inuzuka clan, and a Taijutsu specialist. Then I've got Ami. She isn't much right now, but I should be able to increase her reserves enough to learn some decent Ninjutsu, and her chakra control is second only to Sakura, so she will be perfect for Genjutsu. Then there is Naruto, who can be the teams all rounder. Kenjutsu will be useful against a Taijutsu user, Ninjutsu will be perfect to provide support for Kiba, and his Fuinjutsu will be excellent in erecting barriers for Ami while she casts Genjutsu...though I wonder what level he's at.'_

"Naruto, what level of Fuinjutsu are you at?" Kakashi asked.

"5, but I'm nearly at 6." He told him.

Kakashi's eye widened. _'He's at a higher level than me...'_

"Right then, meet me at Training ground 7 for your first mission," Kakashi told them.

"Already?" Ami was surprised. "What kind of mission?"

"A training exercise," Kakashi informed them.

"What?" Kiba groaned. "But we did those at the Academy! We're genin now!"

Kakashi chuckled.

"Mind telling us what's so funny, sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, sorry. It's just that you aren't genin juts yet," he informed them with an eye smile.

"What?!" Kiba exploded. "But what about the genin test?!"

"That was just to see if you had the _capability _to become genin," Kakashi told him. "You didn't honestly think it was that easy, did you?"

Kiba and Ami shifted uncomfortably. They _did _think it would be that easy. Naruto just stared at Kakashi.

"In addition to that," Kakashi continued. "Only 3 teams out of the 9 will actually go on to BE genin. That means this test has a failure rate of 33.3%."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "What time tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"7 AM," Kakashi told them with an eye smile. "Oh, and I recommend not eating breakfast. You'll throw up." With that, he disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves.

Naruto stood, glancing at Ami and Kiba. "Ignore what he said. You should eat breakfast. And he's 3 hours late to everything, so get there at about 5 to 10 instead. Oh, and don't listen to any bullshit he spouts at the beginning. The key is teamwork." With his piece said, Naruto vanished.

Kiba and Ami looked to each other, and then back to the spot Naruto once stood in bewilderment.

* * *

Naruto was in the forest behind his house, appearing just by his clones. Truly, he was proud he had created his own personal Time-Space Ninjutsu that surpassed his father's Hiraishin (well nearly, but it would once he had figured out all it's kinks). He had named it the **Maboroshi Kotei (Phantom Step)**, for obvious reasons.

"All right!" Naruto yelled. "How far did we get?"

"Really far," a clone informed. "We can now fly for 3 hours without a nosebleed. We can also manipulate boulders, but nothing bigger."

"Any progress with other powers?"

The clone grinned evilly. "Let's just say that our sensei will have to deal with a_ lot_ of blades."

The original grinned. "So it's mastered?"

"Oh yeah," the clone smirked. "Mastered perfectly."

"Anything else?"

"Sharingan I coming along great so far. Iruka-nii's lightning has been tricky, but wear are making good progress and-" the clone hesitated slightly. "We have made a lot of progress on _that_."

Naruto nodded. "Okay! All of you dispel in groups of 100 at 5 minute intervals!"

The clones nodded, and Naruto sat as they began to dispel, his eyes closed.

After half an hour, all his clones had dispelled, and he was processing through all the information. He smirked once it was all assimilated. "Perfect..." he stood up, his eyes snapping open. If you could see beneath his shades, then you would no longer see a pair of bluish-silver eyes.

They would see a set of crimson eyes with a golden slit down the middle.

* * *

Kiba arrived at home, fully intent on taking Naruto's advice. His friend had yet to steer him wrong, and he was certain he wouldn't start any time soon.

"Kaa-chan!" Kiba yelled as he walked through the door. "I'm home!"

A middle aged woman with brown hair and the traditional Inuzuka markings on her face walked down stairs. "Welcome home pup!"

"Thanks mom," Kiba grinned. "Where's Nee-chan?"

"Working at the vet," Tsume told her son. "How did it go?"

"Alright I guess," Kiba told her. "Naruto is on my team, which is pretty sweet. We got stuck with Ami Uzuki- one of the Uchiha's fan girls. And we got someone called Kakashi as our sensei."

Tsume groaned. "Better luck next time pup."

Kiba blinked. "Why?"

"Cause Kakashi has not once passed a genin team," Tsume told him as she walked back upstairs.

"WAIT WHAT?!" Kiba yelled in shock.

* * *

Ami Uzuki was sitting on the couch in her home, twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"Ami?" A voice said as the door opened. "You home?"

"I'm in the living room Aunt Yugao," Ami called.

Yugao entered and smiled at her niece. "How did team placements go?"

"I got Inuzuka Kiba as a teammate," she groaned. "Which sucks a lot. Then I have some lazy ass called Kakashi as my sensei."

Yugao sweat dropped. "Hard luck. What about the other member?"

Ami gulped. "...It's Naruto Uzumaki."

Yugao looked surprised. "You mean that boy you were crying over last week."

Ami blushed. "AUNT YUGAO!"

* * *

**(The next day. 9:55 AM)**

Kiba and Ami were standing on opposite sides of a tree, not looking at each other or acknowledging the other's existence. Kiba had arrived 5 minutes before, while Ami had arrived 10 minutes before he did. She had sat there, eating an apple. Kiba had tried- keyword being _tried_\- to speak with her. But the two ended up arguing and being in the position they were now.

And that is what Naruto saw when he arrived. "...I'm not asking," Naruto sighed, adjusting his jacket slightly. He pulled his gloves up a bit. Both Ami and Kiba looked to him. "Kakashi should arrive in about 5 minutes." Naruto stood by Kiba. "So, learn any new Jutsu?"

Kiba grinned. "Hell yeah! My mom started helping me with my elemental affinity the other day!"

"Cool," Naruto smiled. "What did you get?"

"I'm a lucky genin," Kiba smiled. "Got Lightning and Water, which complement each other rather nicely."

Naruto nodded. "That's awesome. I should go test for my affinity when I get the chance. In the meantime though, I've been working on..." Naruto hesitated. "Other techniques."

"Cool," Kiba grinned. "Jutsu?"

Naruto shook his head. "I...can't quite explain it. You'll see during the test."

Ami spoke up. "Um...do you guys think we should have a plan of attack? It's pretty likely that Kakashi-sensei will have us attack him or something."

Naruto nodded before Kiba could yell at her. "That's a good idea. What jutsu do you know Ami?"

"The basic academy three Jutsu," Ami said immediately. "But my aunt Yugao managed to pull some strings and get her friend Kurenai to teach me some Genjutsu, some C-rank and 1 B-rank. But the B-rank wipes me out completely."

Naruto nodded and threw a small bag at Ami. She caught it with a raised eyebrow. "Food pills," Naruto told her. "Special pills that will restore your chakra once you eat them. Don't take too many at once though."

Ami smiled softly, and nodded her thanks at the Uzumaki before putting them in her Shuriken pouch.

Naruto then turned to Kiba. "Look buddy," Naruto spoke. "I know you don't want to work with Ami. But we are a team, we need to work together. So your gonna have to put up with Ami until you reach Chunin, okay?"

Kiba sighed. "Okay...I guess that sounds fair."

Naruto smiled, then he stared into the distance, a strange look appearing in his eyes, though you couldn't see due to his sunglasses. He whispered softly to himself. "...I hope Kakashi is ready. Because I won't be holding back..."

* * *

Kakashi appeared at Training Ground 7, a bag on his back. He raised his hand. "Yo, sorry I'm late. I got lost on the road of life."

Ami grumbled, but said nothing. Kiba growled. Naruto just sighed. "Sensei...just...no."

Kakashi blinked. "What?"

"Just..." Naruto rubbed his temple. "Tell us the test."

Kakashi eye-smiled and pulled out two small bells out his shuriken pouch. "It's simple. You need to come and take these bells from me. Whoever gets a bell, passes."

"There's only 2 though," Ami pointed out.

"Which means one of you fails," Kakashi told them as he slid off his bag.

Naruto cracked his neck. Kiba cracked his knuckles. Ami glared at Kakashi.

"Come at me with the intent to kill," Kakashi told them. "Or you won't win. Start!"

Ami, Naruto and Kiba vanished into the forest.

Kakashi eye-smiled, taking out a small orange book and started reading. "Oh Hinako, you naughty girl..."

* * *

Kiba was sitting in the forest, with Akamaru on his head. "Okay Akamaru," Kiba spoke quietly. "Go and find Naruto and...ugh...Ami. As much as I don't like her, I doubt Naruto and I could take on Kakashi-sensei alone." Akamaru yipped once before jumping off his partner's head and running off.

Kiba breathed slowly. "Okay Kiba, concentrate." He closed his eyes, putting chakra into his nose and sniffing the surrounding area. Kakashi was close. "Come out sensei! I can smell you!"

Kakashi appeared in front of Kiba in a swirl of leaves. "Impressive Kiba," he said, still reading his book. "I wasn't expecting you to discover me so soon. Truly, you Inuzuka have a sense of smell beyond any other clan."

Kiba made the tiger seal, and chakra began to roll off his body. His canines grew sharper. His finger nails grew longer. He got into stance, bending down low with one hand crossed over the other.

Kakashi glanced with a slightly narrowed eye. "Shinobi Art #1...Taijutsu."

Kiba leapt.** "TSUUGA!"** He jumped up and began spinning like a tornado, his nails spinning around in deadly arcs as he hurled towards Kakashi. He threw smoke bombs as he spun that exploded at Kakashi's feat, then dived into the smoke.

Kakashi ducked, still reading, managing to narrowly dodge the attack. "Clever, using smoke bombs to obscure my vision while you charge in. Though it isn't as effective without Akamaru."

Kiba landed outside the smoke, growling. _'I just have to hold him off until Naruto or Ami arrives!' _he screamed mentally. But Kakashi simply appeared behind him, knocking him out with a swift blow to his neck.

"Sorry Kiba," Kakashi said. "But I want to hurry...and see just how strong Naruto is."

* * *

Ami had chosen to stuck by Naruto as they dashed through the forest. She struggled to keep up with him. His godly stamina just wasn't fair!

Naruto suddenly came to a stop, his ears pricking up slightly as his eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses. His eyes shifted, becoming his two tomoe Sharingan. "Come out Sensei, I can sense you."

Kakashi walked out from behind the trees. "Very good, excellent senses." Kakashi made a hand sign. "Shinobi Art #2...Genjutsu."

Naruto quickly made the ram seal. **"KAI!" **A blast of chakra exploded everywhere, shattering Kakashi's Genjutsu before it even began. "Ami! Use that B-Rank now!"

Ami nodded, and quickly began to run through hand seals.

Kakashi's eye narrowed. _'I see, looks like Kurenai has been teaching the girl.'_

Naruto slammed his hands on the ground, seals spreading out around Ami. **"Fuin: Ni-So Shoheki!" **A glowing golden barrier surrounded Ami, protecting her from harm.

Kakashi eye smiled. "A barrier? Let's see how good it is." He ran through hand seals. "Shinobi Art #3: Ninjutsu!** Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu!****" **Kakashi breathed a large ball of fire through his mask that tore towards Ami. It collided with the barrier, but vanished upon contact. "Oh...very strong."

Ami finished making hand seals and murmured quietly. **"Magen: Jubaku Satsu..." **Ami fell to one knee as Kakashi was captured in the illusion. A tree began began to coil around Kakashi, restricting his movements. He grunted as he tried to move, but the roots just got tighter.

"A-A B-Rank Genjutsu," Kakashi managed. "Very well done! But..." he was able to form a hand seal. **"KAI!"** The illusion shattered and Kakashi grinned. "Not enough to beat an Elite Jonin like myself."

Unfortunately for Kakashi, Naruto had moved Ami a great distance away, still in his sight, and had gotten on one knee, facing Kakashi. His arm was crossed over his chest and his head was bowed. When he spoke, his voice sounded double layered, as if two people were talking. _**"I am the bone of my sword..."**_

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

_**"Steel is my body and fire is my blood..." **_Naruto continued, a pale glow seeming to surround him as he spoke.

Kakashi's eyes widened. He felt power and did not want Naruto to finish that technique. He quickly began to run through hand seals.

_**"I have created over a thousand blades..."**_

Kakashi began to sweat hard, trying to form the hand seals faster.

_**"Unknown to Death, Nor known to Life..."**_

Kakashi finished his hand seals, and was grateful they were near a pool. **"Suiton: Suiryuudan No Jutsu!" **A water dragon emerged from the water and began to head towards Naruto.

_**"Have withstood pain to create many weapons..."**_

The water dragon drew nearer, roaring loudly as it charged towards the blonde.

_**"Yet, those hands will never hold anything..."**_

It was almost there, it's red eyes gleamed as it prepared to collide with it's target.

_**"So, as I pray..."**_

The dragon was only an inch from Naruto's form, but it was too late. It was a second too late.

_**"Unlimited Blade Works."**_

A golden light stretched out around Naruto in a circular pattern, the floor and sky turning golden as it stretched out. Kakashi tried to jump back and avoid it, but it over took him easily. The water dragon evaporated into thin air. There was a flash of light, causing Kakashi to cover his eye, Ami following suit...and the world flickered.

When the light died down and Kakashi uncovered his eye. It widened. The forest was long gone.

They were now in a very odd space. The sky was a pale sort of gold, with black gears turning in the sky. The ground was black soil, that stretched out for miles and miles. And stabbed into the soil in countless places...were swords. Large swords, small swords, long swords, short swords. A large variety as well. Katana, Kodachi, Chokuto, Wakizashi. The varieties were endless.

"Is this Genjutsu again?" Kakashi asked, forming the ram seal.

"No," Naruto stood up, smirking. "This is not Genjutsu sensei." He spread his hands. "This a special technique that only I can use. It does not use Chakra, but uses the spiritual half of chakra; known as Reiatsu. But it is also referred to as magic."

"Magic? Reiatsu?" Kakashi was confused. "What are you...?"

"Enough talk," Naruto spoke, grabbing two swords and pulling them out the ground. One was black as darkness, the other was brighter than the sun. They were both long swords, and they emitted raw power. The white one was beautifully grafted, it gave off an aura of simple perfection. The handle was pure gold, and it blended in beautifully to the white of the blade. While the black one let off a malicious feeling, as if it was the worst things in the entire world, all forged into a single blade. "These are my special weapons I only use against the strongest, Kakashi-sensei. **Kogen (Light Source) **and **Kurageki (Dark Void)**." Naruto smirked, and got into a battle stance, his arms pointed backwards so the blades were facing behind him. "DO YOU HAVE ENOUGH STAMINA TO FACE ME, ELITE JONIN?!" Naruto grinned like crazy as he charged at Kakashi.

Kakashi growled in annoyance, putting away his book and taking out a pair of Kunai. Naruto and Kakashi collided. Swords met Kunai...and swords won. The Kunai shattered upon impact, surprising Kakashi, who was in fact so shocked that he didn't notice Naruto slash at him and cut across his chest.

Kakashi yelled out in pain and jumped back...only to hear a cry of, **"GATSUUGA!" **And felt the power of the Inuzuka Clan's Taijutsu on his back as he was buried into the ground by Kiba and Akamaru. The two then spiralled off and landed by Naruto.

Ami, who had taken a food pill, was making hand seals again. **"Magen: Narakami No Jutsu!"**

Kakashi's world suddenly shifted. He saw his entire Icha Icha collection. He smiled brightly. "Ah, my precious!" He walked over and picked one up and opened it...only to throw it away. "IT'S YAOI!"

"And your done," Naruto's voice came from behind him. Kakashi felt a slash across his back, and knew no more...

* * *

When Kakashi woke up, he was tied to a stump and was watching Naruto, Kiba and Ami, eating lunch. Kakashi glanced down to his waist. The bells were gone. He looked back to his Genin. None of them had a bell. Then he noticed a golden glint in front of him. There were two bells there, untouched.

"Oh, he's awake," Kiba spoke up.

"That he is," Ami mumbled. "What should we do with him?"

Naruto shrugged. He walked towards the bells and threw them at Kakashi. "We don't want them," he told his sensei. "You either pass all of us or none of us."

Kakashi looked at them in shock. "Are you sure?"

They all nod. "All of us or none of us," they repeated together. Naruto's face was determined. Kiba was set in his decision. And Ami looked a little troubled, but she had a fierce look in her eyes that said she wouldn't quit.

Kakashi was silent for awhile...before he eye-smiled. "Welcome to the Shinobi Corps, Team 7."


End file.
